Palm Siberia
Palm Siberia (パーム- シベリア, Pāmu Shiberia) is Knov's apprentice. Background She appears in the manga after Gon and Killua escaped from Neo Green Life (NGL). She wanted to enter NGL to follow Netero, Knov, and Morel that left a condition that she can only follow them if Gon and Killua win againts Knuckle and Shoot..Palm called Biscuit to help them get stronger for the upcoming battle, there she develops a crush on Gon at one stage during his training.Palm is sent in as a personal secretary to Director Bizeff so that she can see secretly see the Chimera Ant King and track his location. However she was discovered by Neferpitou's En and broke down, just like what happened to Knov. She commited suicide but was revived in time and transformed into a chimera ant soldier by Neferpitou and Shaiapouf as the first experimental soldier for the "selection". She is currently free from the Chimera's control after she was saved by Killua, she is observing Gon's fight with Neferpitou and is left to protect Komugi. Personality Palm is initially shown to have an errattic personality which can be often intimidating to those around her, she is also stubborn and persistent like most enhancement types. She does have a serious side shown when she went in an undercover mission to infiltrate the Chimera ant's king palace as a spy. She's also a good cook. Appearance Human She, on most occasions, has scruffy hair and too much make-up, not too mention a frightening aura caused by stress. However, sometimes she will do herself up and looks stunning. Chimera Ant She retains the scraggly wavy hair, but it seems like her mermaid crystal ball is fused into her body and now featured with a crystal orb over her forehead and scales in some parts of her body. Nen / Abilities Nen Category: Enhancement Human As a human Palm is not as well trained in combat compared to the other hunters, as she was easilly outrun by Killua. - Clarvoiyance Palm's power is contained in her blood, which can be used to feed her choice weapon, a small corpse of a merman, in order to track the location of anyone she has seen with her own eyes. Chimera Ant As a Chimera Ant, Palm has all the benefits that many Chimera Ants presents. She can use all her previous Nen abilities from her human form and a new one. It is reveal by Meryem that her aura has become stronger and said it has “the strongest beauty of all the times I've seen, up until now”. -Clarvoiyance She can now use her powers of clarvoiyance without having to her spill blood, Instead she just need to cover her right eye to activate it, then she is now capable of seeing three seperate people at the same time. -Full Body Armor Dress "Black Widow" Palm can use her long hair and wrap her entire body with it, to form on what it seems to be a dress with a wide brim hat, that can protect her body from attacks, this ability enables her to concentrate all of her aura on attacking using Ko instead of splitting it on offense and defense. Trivia *Palm's name comes from the baseball pitch known as a palmball; Knuckle, Shoot, and Gyro are all similarly named. *Palm's initial appearance is reminiscent to that of Sadako from The Ring. zh:龐姆 Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Hunter Category:Nen users Category:Enhancers